How Dare You Defy Your Mother!
by Free Cake
Summary: You never disrespect Mother. When Mother says to smile, you then smile. The other Wybie has to remember this the hard way in his attempt to save Coraline, with thread and a needle.


**What a random idea I came up with. I just imagined what the other world was like whenever Coraline wasn't there. o_o Anyways, this is based on the movie (since the last time I read the book was in 7****th****grade three years ago, and I can't remember it). Plus, this story works better with the movie plot. Also, I know the dialogue isn't one hundred percent accurate. Sorry; do forgive that. Do enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This other world was not wonderful, not in the least. Mother made everything to suit Coraline in this world. The world had a beautiful garden that Mother forced the other Father to make. Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible were not annoying elderly woman but great performers. Mr. Bobinski was not a drunk as Coraline's real mother had said, but he was successful with his mice circus. Of course, Coraline liked it, just as Mother expected. Just as Mother knew Coraline would like it if the other Wybie spoke less. Actually, she knew Coraline would like it if the other Wybie didn't speak at all. She was right. Coraline loved that the other Wybie couldn't say a word.<p>

Mother was such a terrifying and controlling creature.

As Mother and the other Father took Coraline back into their home, the other Wybie frowned. He knew that they were going to offer her to stay here, offer to sow those buttons into her eyes. Of course he didn't want her to say yes. He knew about the ghost children. He knew that this world was anything but great. Mother would love her, but only for a while. Soon, she would grow bored of Coraline, eat her body, and then cast her aside, just like the three other ghost children.  
>Mother saw the other Wybie's frown. She smiled and pointed to her smile, meaning that he should smile as well. The other Wybie didn't smile, however. He was still frowning as Mother shut the door. The other Wybie then knew what he did was a terrible idea. He knew soon he'd be paying for what he just did. Whenever Mother said to do something, you were supposed to do it. That's how this world works. Whatever Mother says is supposed to happen. The other Wybie only waited around outside. He could run and try to escape Mother, but what good would that do? He would eventually run into white space that wasn't designed and then wind up right back at the Pink Palace Apartments.<p>

The other Wybie had the urge to look through the kitchen window, but he knew that was a bad idea and ignored it. He had probably upset Mother enough already, and it was never a good thing to upset Mother.

* * *

><p>After waiting a while, the other Wybie saw the door swing open. Mother was a form much more similar to her natural form. Long neck, spider-like fingers, and arms and legs so skinny it looked near anorexic, Mother approached the other Wybie with a needle in one hand and thick thread in the other. This couldn't be a good thing. The other Wybie could run, but he would soon end up back in the same place. He couldn't scream. Even if he could, who would come to save him?<p>

Of course, Mother wasn't happy with his frown. She yelled angrily as she approached him. The other Wybie did nothing as she came up to him. Mother had the needle threaded already, so she then jabbed it through his cheek. Of course it was painful, but what could the other Wybie do? He wasn't even a real human, so what would it matter?

Mother tied up the other Wybie's cheek, making it stretch and his mouth look like a half smile. His cheek hurt both from the needle and from it being stretched. Mother quickly did the other cheek. She jabbed the needle into the other Wybie's cheek, stretching his mouth into a smile. It hurt his lips terribly. Smiling this wide wasn't natural, and it felt like his lips would rip apart soon.

This is why you never defy Mother.

Mother quickly went back inside after her work was done. The other Wybie saw that as she walked away, she reverted back to the form of Coraline's real mother. The other Wybie's face was in immense pain. He could look at his reflection in the glass, but he didn't want to see it. He knew he looked terrible and stupid. The other Wybie sat down on a rock, feeling no better than the rock he was sitting on. He knew this was terrible, but what about Coraline? If she was going to stay here, she would go through much worse due to Mother. Mother came back quickly, so did that mean that Coraline had rejected her offer or at least give a maybe? The other Wybie wanted to at least see that she'd be safe and away from this world. He then approached the door. He was about to defy Mother yet again.

He opened the door and snuck inside. He heard soft footsteps and the other Father playing the piano that played him. He played a few sad notes, some flat and some not. The other Wybie guessed that those footsteps were Coraline's. He slowly went to the piano room. He then heard Coraline's voice, demanding she be released and allowed to go home. The other Father said no to her request, of course. He knew Mother wouldn't be too happy with that. The other Wybie heard the other Father bring up about how the other Wybie had frowned. The other Father nearly brought up how the other Wybie was punished for it, but the other Father was stopped. Who had stopped him? Did he stop himself or did the hands of the piano that once played him stop him?

The other Wybie quickly hid as he heard someone walk out of the room. He then saw it was Coraline, who was walking to the room where the small door and Mother were.

He then waited. He waited through Coraline demanding to go home. He waited through Mother revealing herself to Coraline and dragging her upstairs. Mother was upset that Coraline said some of those things to her.

He knew very well not to upset Mother.

After a few minutes of waiting, the other Wybie went upstairs. He had a guess of where Coraline was: behind the mirror. He went to the mirror, put his arms through and managed to pull Coraline out. Coraline was surprised. The other Wybie tried to cover his face as she looked at him, but Coraline only moved his hands and his hideous face was revealed.

"She did this to you, didn't she?" Coraline guessed correctly, 'she' referring to Mother. Coraline was saying something else, but the other Wybie didn't listen as he took her downstairs to the room with the little door. There was a bug chest covering the door, so he motioned for Coraline to help him move it. They knocked it over with a thud.

"Coraline!" Mother called. She knew Coraline was out. The other Wybie quickly opened the door for Coraline to go.

"Come on!" Coraline said, trying to get the other Wybie to go with her. "She'll hurt you again!"  
>The other Wybie nodded no. He took off his glove, which showed his hand that looked like gathered dust. He blew on his hand, and it was gone. Coraline was surprised. The other Wybie heard footsteps on the stairs. With that, he pushed the Coraline through the door, closing it afterwards. Mother was angry shouting, "How dare you disrespect your mother!" and such.<p>

The other Wybie could run, but Mother probably knew he helped Coraline escape. Soon, Mother was downstairs and in the room, she saw the other Wybie near a knocked over chest of drawers and the small door. She quickly approached him. The other Wybie could run, but he would soon end up back at the same place. He couldn't scream, but even if he could, who would help him? He knew Mother was mad. Mother would probably destroy him. He had to save Coraline, but he knew he shouldn't have gone against Mother.

After all, you never defy Mother.


End file.
